The primary function of the bioanalytical mass spectrometry core is to identify and quantitate individual molecular species from crude extracts from individual laboratory programs. This will involve utilizing established methods such as high resolution FAB MS, low resolution ESI, MSI, and tandem mass spectrometry (neutral loss, precursor ion,, and product ion scans.) Furthermore, new HPLC-MS/MS methods incorporating MRM scans will be developed with regard to automation, high-throughput, and sample screening; metabolism, and quantitation of naturally occurring sphingolipids; as well as digestion, metabolism. and quantitation of sphingoid analogs.